No One Loves Me
by Schizoid Mouse
Summary: I claim first Robert/Saquinex! *look at pen name.. it explains all* Summary: Robert Jurgen, the only one of the Majestics that has no one to love and anyone to love him. But sometimes, love comes in the strangest of people, such as Vampires and such. YAOI


BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Now before I continue on with my other story which is Johnny/Robert, I shall do this fic which has a very strange but I still think cool pairing.  
  
Robert, I have been noticing, hasn't been the best treated blader in all the Majestic fics.  
  
*coughs* Making him the bad guy like being a gay principal and such.  
  
Not that I'm saying any of those stories are bad (fact be known I love them) but I just want to write one Robert fic and wa la!  
  
NO! HE IS NOT A RAPIST!  
  
He's just a nice helmet hair guy that I like ever so much!  
  
Pairings: I claim first Robert/Sanquinex *one reason why the pen name fits me sooo much* Johnny/Micheal, and Oliver/Enrique....... I'M DRINKING ROOT BEER AT THE MOMENT WITH MOUNTAIN DEW OKAY! GIVE ME A BREAK WITH THE PAIRINGS!  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Beyblade, I would of made Ian's nose a lot smaller....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Night.  
  
Beautiful stars shining down upon the ground. The full-moon is clearly seen for anyone to view.  
  
Anyone.  
  
From little children with hopes or devastation to people who believe in love.  
  
Or people who don't believe in the wonderful feeling of being in love or being loved by someone else.  
  
Maybe that thought would only count for one person that full-moon.  
  
'1 couple, 2 couple, 3 couple...... Just my luck to be staying at Paris tonight,' thought Robert Jurgen, #1 blader in Europe. And to his beliefs, the #1 unloved teen in Europe. As he strolled down the path in the beautiful moonlite park, his deep blue eyes wandered to all couples either making out on a bench or behind a bush.  
  
'I decided to leave Oliver's home for this! THIS! There are very un lady-like women and dishonorable men on all the benches trying to see who has the most power in the relationship! And I thought Oliver and Enrique's relationship wasn't this...... uncouth,' the violet-haired teen thought as he managed to get all the kissy couples and pass the brutal looking guys that eyed very strangely.  
  
Robert was just thankful that he changed from his normal rich clothes to a regular t-shirt, jeans, and boots. Like any normal, non-rich person would wear. Those men back there, looked very..... Well, let's just say that in his mind, he was thanking god he didn't look to rich.   
  
"Oh, thank god there's no couples back here," he said to himself has he found himself a bench to settle on. It was his favorite spot to come and think when he never felt welcomed at his Paris home, which was Oliver's actually.   
  
The spot was basically hidden from prying eyes, with all the brush surrounding it. Of course it was risky going there at night with theives and such, but Robert didn't care. He just had to get away.  
  
Had to get away from all the loving couples in the home.  
  
Enrique and Oliver, having their little "talks" which usually result to some very passionate kisses.   
  
Of course, when they were announced a couple, Robert didn't mind it. He was thankful that Johnny was still single with him. Still able to have time to actually socialize with him.  
  
But now, less then an hour ago, Johnny and his american "friend" that they met at the World Tournament last year, Micheal, finally announced their relationship. It was just to much, he had to get away.  
  
'Everyone has someone to love, but me. Oliver's with Enrique and now my best friend his with that American. Why didn't I see it coming? All the secret glances, all the "meetings," and the reschedules to our get togethers like cheese,' thought Robert bitterly as he reached into his pants pocket and pulled something out. It looked like a regular rectangular box until he pressed a button and a blade popped out. A pocket knife. A very sharp one.  
  
"I'm glad I brought this with me again," he said to himself, eying the blade. He slowly opened the palm of his left hand to show a few healed scars all over it. He slowly brought the blade up to one of the most recent cuts and slide the sharp point against the freshly healed skin.  
  
'Relief, just what I needed from this fucked up life of mine,' Robert thought to himself, watching as his blook trickled slowly from his wound and onto the cold earth below, like someones tears.  
  
"Why do I have to be alone? Why does no one love me? My parents most likely don't even know my name!" Robert asked no one in particular as he started to open up a new wound.  
  
All he said was true. He was alone and no one loved him. Not even his own parents, the ones who gave birth to him 16 years ago. They bought him his own castle when he was 4 and he would usually see them, one or twice every 2-3 years. From what he believed, they were just selfish bastards. They didn't even his own name. The would always call him "Boy" and or rarely "Servant."  
  
The only family he ever considered was Gustav and all his other maids or butlers. Not servants.  
  
"So, this is probably how all those suicidal people felt when they slit their wrists or swallowed those pills. Carefree and joyfull. But atleast they had a true family to mourn for their pardons."  
  
Deep blue eyes watched, glazed as the blood trickled more and more from his bloody hand. Over a period of seconds, the blood's cascade to the ground would eventually slow down until the cuts would be dried.  
  
"Maybe if I ask God nicely for once to give me what moeny can never buy, he might actually be on my Christmas Card list. But, when did he ever come through?"   
  
Tears now cascaded down Robert's face, glistening in the moonlite as the fell from his lovely eyes. Not even God loved him. No one does. And no one ever will.  
  
But deep down in his heart, he knew that MAYBE someone actually cared for him enough to call it love. And he knew to that he himself will most likely love the person back.  
  
"Hmm.... A little lost prince. To good to be true."  
  
'Aww, DAMNIT! I know it was dishonorable to use that kind of langauge but still! Just for one night, I want to believe that someone will actually come and love me!' Robert thought angrily as he stood from his spot and whirled around in hopes of catching the culprit.  
  
"Wha-"  
  
No one. Just bushes and trees. But he could of sworn on whatever honor his family has that he heard a voice behind him.  
  
Suddenly, like lightening, he felt someone snatch his left wrist and whirled him around quite forcefully.  
  
"Damn, let go!" Robert snapped trying to pull his hand away from the stranger. From what he can tell, this man is extremely strong for keeping his grip on a bloody wrist.  
  
"My oh my! It is! A Majestic out in the park at night! Alone!"  
  
Robert finally looked up from his wrist to catch a glimpse of who was holding him.   
  
"Shit, not you! Out of all the people in the park, I had to get you!"  
  
"Lovely language prince!"  
  
"A vampire of all things to sneak up on me! God defiantly doesn't love me, does he? Tell me Sanquinex, did Satan send you himself because I'm sure God wouldn't do me the honor of sending you," Robert snapped, quite annoyed. Sanquinex eyed him with those onyx of his quite confused before letting go of the pretty pissed off one of the two and sat down on the bench.  
  
"You're quite the little sunshine today," sighed the vampire as he ran one of his pale hands through his deep red, silky hair.  
  
"What are you doing here anyway? Kinda surprising finding a vampire out on a full-moon instead of that friend of yours, Lupinex," Robert questioned, eying the vampire.  
  
'Dear Lord, he's dressed as a regular human, except for all he's wearing his leather.... tight leather,' Robert thought to himself as he watched Sanquinex's every move.  
  
"Funny. Like all vampires, I was out on a feed. That was until I saw you entering the park, kinda got me distracted from seducing a very nice looking meal. You're lucky I followed you though," Sanquinex explained as he crossed his legs to get more comfortable. Apparently he wasn't leaving any time soon.  
  
"And why am I lucky for having a spawn from Hell follow me into the park?"  
  
"This park is known for lots of rapes, but the media never get wind of it, so you probably never heard of it. Apparently a bunch of men you passed were eying you strangely and decided to 'talk' with you. I followed. You can find them a few hundred yards tied to a bunch of trees back there," the vampire finished, ignoring Robert's rude question.  
  
"And why should I believe you? You're still a Dark Blader and vampire to boot," Robert stated, being torn between believing Sanquinex and not. There is a very high percentage that the Dark Blader could of been lying but then, those men were truely eying him strangely.  
  
"Fine, just to tell you, they'll be awake soon and I could easily go back there and untie them for you. Don't blame me if you leave the Virgin Islands tonight," the vampire said, sitting up. He too decided to eye up the other.  
  
'Normal clothes.... wow, not all that bad looking on him. Should wear them more often,' thought the creature of the night as his eyes lit up in pure amusement. Robert Jurgen, rich kid extreme was in REGULAR clothes.  
  
"Fine, I believe you for some some reason unknown. How did you find me is what bothers me," Robert said truthfully, sitting on the bench a few inches from the vamp. For another reason, he knew the older one would pull no stunts on him and such.  
  
"The scent of blood. And now I know where it came from," Sanquinex told truthfully, as he nodded his head to Robert's still fresh bloody hand.   
  
'And that I was also worried you could of been hurt," Sanquinex added in his head. For some reason, the teen interested him a lot. Way more then he would of ever thought.  
  
"Oh, umm that. I kinda tripped," Robert lied, trying to hide his hand from the prying eyes. It was his buisness anyway.  
  
"Hmm, let me see then," the vampire countered, snatching the hand quickly and pried it open. "Must of landed on some sharp rocks or something because these are blade wounds. Apparently you aren't very graceful for being a rich kid to boot because there are still some scars showing you know."  
  
"Stay out of my buisness! Besides, why should you care if not something happened to me!" Robert easily countered, hoping the guy would atleast loosen up on the grip on his hand.  
  
"Why shouldn't I? I may be a monster, but I still have a heart you know."  
  
'Well, damn, great counter there!' Robert cursed to himself as he looked down at his lap.  
  
"Care to explain because I really don't think an attacked would only attack the hand," Sanquinex asked, laying Robert's hand on his lap, not bothered by the fact that he was still holding it. For some reason, he felt warmth from the touch of the younger teen.  
  
"Fine you stubborn jerk, I was trying to relieve myself of a burden and cutting myself is the only thing that helps."  
  
"To tell you the truth, there are many other things you can do to relieve pain like sports, painting, or maybe beybl-"  
  
"What the hell do you know about relieving the burden of knowing that no one loves you! No one! Not your friends or your family! My own parents don't even know I'm their son!" Robert yelled, pulling completely away from the vampire who was for once in his life, being nice. Quite suddenly, the younger teen jumped out of his seat to a standing posistion and twirled around to meet the other's gaze.   
  
"You-know-nothing!" Robert yelled one last time, before his tears started forming again. A few seconds later they started to fall again, yet harder this time.  
  
Sanquinex on the other hand was a little shocked from what he heard.   
  
How can it be possible for one person to believe that no one in this damned world love him? The kid will most likely kill himself in just a matter of days if these thoughts keep happening.  
  
"Robert, you gotta understand. Atleast one person has to love you even the littlest bit of love," Sanquinex explained calmly, joining his companion in a standing posistion.  
  
"No one does. My friends now ignore me so they can be with their loves. The butlers and maids at my home only identify me as their master only. Their is no one!" Robert repeated to himself, eyes locked on the ground and shoulders shaking from all the tears.  
  
'Is this the price I pay for being nice to THIS guy! I could of been feeding now on that nice piece of ass instead of being drawn to this youth!' Sanquinex thought to himself with a sigh. Emotions where getting all fucked up tonight. All in a half an hour. Wow, must be a new world record on getting someone to go into a complete melt down thought the vampire as he looked at the youth with worry sketched in his eyes.  
  
For some reason he just wanted to comfort the boy, but that'll probably have end up in a hospital somewhere. But it wasn't very honorable of a blader to leave someone in THAT kind of condition. The kid could still have the blade.  
  
'And I really don't want this kid to leave me,' the vampire thought as it finally struck him. 'Aww damnit God! Why of all people! I just had to fall in love with a guy who is on the World's Most Likely To Commit Suicide At Any Given Moment's list!' Sanquinex thought bitterly.  
  
All facts lead to this, he was in love. He felt an attraction to the youth and a want for the youth to be close. Only problem, how is a kid on a rivaling team believe that he loves him, A VAMPIRE! A demon to be truthful! He kills people to live!   
  
Well... umm...... damn!   
  
Basically the thought crossed the vampires mind as he continued is watching of the boy.  
  
'Does this kid of inside plumbing or something? Oh well, hope he pays for my funeral if he kills me for this. And I forgot to write out my will again!'   
  
"Sanquinex, can you please leave me alone? I-I-I just need a few moments alone t-th-that's all," Robert stuttered, feeling the pocketknife through the jean's fabric. But for another, he didn't want to the vampire to leave truthfully. The crismon-haired monster actually proved that he actually does own a heart by trying to comfort him. And that he most likely did save him from being raped. The vampire just, well, made him feel special for once.  
  
"You idiot, I know what you'll pull! You think I'm dumb for my age or something?!"  
  
And with that, a burning slap was connected with Robert's face, bringing the so called idiot back to reality.  
  
"Damnit Robert, be reasonable. You don't know if your friends stopped caring for you like a brother!"  
  
Robert's eyes widened. 'I never considered that.'   
  
"Besides, your maids and butlers would miss you to! They raised you like they were your parents!"  
  
'He's right, they are my parents....'  
  
"And besides, I love you to much to let you do something so foolish," Sanquinex finished with a sigh.  
  
"Wha-"   
  
The violt-haired youth looked up to see if he heard correctly, but what he got was more then shocking to him. Sanquinex's lips crushed down on his while the vampire'sarms snaked their way around the smaller man's waist. Mere seconds later, the vampire broke the embrace to look at the youths shocked face.  
  
"What? Did my kiss leave you speechless or something?"  
  
"No...."  
  
"Damn..."  
  
"Are you telling the truth, you love me? Really love me?" Robert asked as the vampire had a smile graced upon his face.  
  
"I do, if only you would accept it," asked the taller of the two, onyx eyes staring down into deep blue.  
  
"Why wouldn't I accept it?" Robert stated, smiling as he pulled the vampire down into a more passionate kiss. One that held passion, heat, and love from both men.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
=^.^= The cause of Root Beer mixed with Mountain Dew.... Yes, my mind is extremely open to all coupling, this one being on my favorites list. REVIEW PLEASE! 


End file.
